


Woof!

by apex__predator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Play, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Brief electrocution, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Dry Humping, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Gaslighting, M/M, Mind Break, Physical Abuse, Sadism, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Bulge, Vomiting, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apex__predator/pseuds/apex__predator
Summary: Bennjie can't recall the last time he saw the light of day, much less how it looks outside the dark grey walls of Jared's home.  He doesn't remember the last time he'd had a full meal, doesn't remember a life before the one Jared had built for him.  Somewhere far away he knows that should scare him, but it was just so hard to focus on anything when he wasso god damn hungry.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 78





	Woof!

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic has heavy material, please refer to the tags.**  
>  If anything is mistagged/untagged, please let me know and I'll edit the tags.
> 
> _DISCLAIMER_ : This is all fiction!! Illegal or aggressive behaviour modelled in this work is for fantasy purposes only and the author does not support abuse, gas-lighting, etc. IRL.

It had been my second week with Jared when I gave in. When the hunger had become too much, the sharp pangs in my stomach almost immobilizing me.

I crawled to the freezer, throwing it open. A pack of hot dogs drew my attention and I grabbed them, ripping the airtight packet open with sudden strength. I grabbed the sausages in a desperate clutch, shoving them into my mouth.

After the first bite, I’m sure I couldn’t have stopped even if I wanted to. I hadn’t tried, I chewed noisily, saliva dribbling down my chin. I was ravenous, any decorum of self restraint snapping in an instant as I felt the meat touch my tongue. It was salty and substantial, the taste and weight was heavenly compared to the pitiful portions that Jared fed me under the table.

The click of the front door was deafening even over my growling. I felt full body panic strike me, fingers freezing in my mouth. I’d never even thought to disobey Jared, but the clear invitation of the refrigerator is something I couldn’t have ignored.

I shoved whatever was left back inside the fridge and skittered across the floor, feet scrambling like a dog. My heavy metal collar made me feel like one anyway.

Apprehension and fear were the only emotions I could focus on when Jared walked in. He was wearing a cleanly ironed suit and stylish black dress pants, his usual work clothes. It was the general nine to five manager outfit, but Jared filled out the shoulders and pants very well.

A wave of nausea floods through me, whether it's from the sudden influx of food or the fear I can’t tell. My stomach is rolling and I immediately regret disobeying.

I tried my most convincing smile, slinking up to him like usual. I waited for Jared to slap me, or grab my hair, or something. But he simply stared down at me, running his judgemental eyes down my shaking body.

“Bennjie!” Jared snaps and it hits my ear like a whip. I look up at him, relieved despite Jared’s fierce tone. He leaned down, finger forcing past my shut lips. He hooked a finger in the bottom set of my teeth, yanking my jaw open.

I held my breath as Jared examined my teeth, knowing he could see the aftermath of the hot dogs. 

I wasn’t ready when his hand darted downwards to my neck and wrapped around it, squeezing tightly. I gurgled quietly as I felt my windpipe struggling to expand, Jared’s surprisingly strong hand clutching me as his nails dig in.

“What the fuck did I tell you?” Jared hissed at me, eyes narrowing disdainfully. My hands come up reflexively to clutch at Jared’s shaking forearms, trying to pry his fingers from my bruising neck. But Jared’s anger wasn’t abating, and the more I struggled the tighter he held.

Panic thrummed in my limbs as my vision started to blur. My fingers weaken, and yet I keep clawing at Jared in a pitiful attempt to get free.

My fingers slowly slip from their grip and my arms drop to my sides as all the fight leaves my body. I’m seconds from passing out when suddenly Jared lets go of me, firmly fisting his hand in my hair instead.

“You had one fucking job! Sit still and look pretty!” I'm nearly boneless, head reeling from the lack of oxygen. Jared is yelling into my face, features contorted in rage. I alternate between deep breathes and quick staccato bursts, trying to get air into my burning lungs. 

Jared seemed to find it annoying, he rears back and kicks me in the stomach. The impact makes me gag and I jerk forward, trying not to throw up. Jared stares at me in disgusted confusion for a bit, then his eyes widen in sudden understanding. A nasty smirk slips onto his lips, teeth barred and eyes dark.

“Don’t resist it, Bennjie.” Jared growls, slinking forward like he’s stalking after a stray dog. I freeze, unconsciously playing the role and scrambling back along the cold tiled floor.

Jared’s face twists further into a maniacal grin as he advances on me. He darts forward suddenly, trapping my knee with his heel. He pushes down with his body’s weight and I feel something crack.

Jared moves his foot to my shin and I let out a high screech as Jared grinds his dress shoe down on my bare leg. My bones and muscles are tired from malnutrition and lack of use, sharp pain coming in waves. The edge of his heel digs into my skin and I’m not surprised when I see a dark blackish-blue bruise forming. I squirm around, trying to slip my leg free.

“Stop fucking scrambling!” Jared yells in a demanding tone, voice booming in the small room. I immediately freeze, body falling limp. I’m staring up at Jared, his furious glare meeting my terrified eyes.

Jared seems satisfied with the attention, letting his foot lift. He slowly moves it around, rubbing his sole against me. We make eye contact and Jared licks his lips dirtily. I blush and turn away, trying not to think about Jared’s foot slowly travelling up my body.

I’m relieved for a few moments before Jared’s shoe finds its way to my crotch. He hums, satisfied as he grinds his heel against my groin. I stifle my scream, hand darting up to my mouth to hold myself back.

Jared keeps going for a few moments, but gets bored at my lack of reaction. He rolls his eyes at my whimpering form and braces his foot on my stomach, dragging it against my crotch and riding up the bottom of my cotton shorts.

I’m not ready for it when he puts all his weight onto his leg, foot jerking into my stomach. I gag audibly, feeling bile rise in my throat.

“Good for nothing bastard, see what happens when you don’t listen to me? I‘ve been nothing but nice this entire time and this is how you repay me?” Jared’s voice was increasing in volume, until he was screaming at me. He stomped his foot down again, and again, and again.

I cough and retch as I feel vomit rush up my throat. The taste is vile and my eyes burn. The revolting taste hits my tongue. I try holding back but another wave travels up and I empty my mouth with a gurgle.

The putrid smell hits like a train and chokes me, nose flooding with the vile fluid. It’s a terrible mess, I’m vomiting up water and half digested hot dogs. The mixture covers my neck and chest, pooling next to my head.

Jared’s kicks barely register, the onslaught of pain and dizziness throwing me off balance. I vaguely note that Jared is laughing, but I can’t think more as I spit out more saliva and vomit, head laying to the side as I try to rid my breathing passage of the liquid.

Whenever I think it can’t get worse, another wave of bile would wash up onto the white ceramic tiles. Eventually though, it stopped. But it was because I had nothing else left to throw up, not any unexpected pity from Jared.

Jared continued to kick me, calling me filthy names. The sight of me retching must have excited him as he had established a rhythmic pattern with his movements.

“That’s all you got, spoiled bitch? Maybe you’ll think twice next time before disobeying.” I’m nodding weakly, desperately trying to make Jared happy. His words settle in my head and I whimper, starting to feel genuinely guilty.

My throat was burning as if it was being clawed. Breathing was painful. I must’ve looked disgusting. I’m still gagging, wheezes coming out as weak screams as I try composing myself. 

There’s nothing left to vomit but my stomach is bruised and cramping, yielding underneath Jared’s aggressive stomping. My throat feels like it's going to turn itself inside out. I’m shaking like a leaf as my windpipe convulses.

The pain overtook me, I laid back and took shuddering breaths as Jared punished me. I felt waves of regret flood me and I was subconsciously filing Jared’s filthy insults. No matter what Jared did to me, the most painful burden to bear was letting him down.

“You don’t fucking deserve food! You’re a dog Bennjie, a filthy fucking mutt!” I nod vigorously despite the shocking pain in my forehead from the motion. 

Jared stops for a brief second, breathing heavily. He looks down at me, eyes widening at my pitiful whimpering and begging. I cry softly, tears sliding easily down my splotchy red cheeks.

“I’m sorry, sir.” I rasp, gasping at the cramp in my stomach from the movement. I glance at Jared’s crotch and my breath catches. The material is bunching suggestively around his erection.

A newfound hope filled me and I sat up with a gasp. The motion is dizzying, I gag dryly once again as my stomach rolls. My head aches terribly and I feel like I may break apart into a million pieces.

Focusing myself on the task at hand, I pull myself over to Jared. He looks like he might step back but I drag myself up his pant leg, dirty hands grabbing at crisply ironed nylon.

I’m breathing heavily, fear suddenly flooding me. I don’t want to look up at Jared in case this isn’t enough, in case he finally decides I’m not worth the hassle.

I take a shuddering breath that rattles my ribcage and rest my cheek on Jared’s hip. My eyes flutter and I force them open. I knew I was getting saliva and vomit on his pants but I doubted I could keep my head up without fainting otherwise.

I mouth at Jared’s bulge, licking at the rough fabric hungrily. I’m panting, eyes rolling back as I fall into the mindset. I try my best, rubbing and grabbing Jared’s thighs and putting on my most convincing puppy dog eyes.

It seems to work as Jared is minutely grinding his hips back into my mouth. I let my teeth graze his length through the layers and feel a hand squeezing the back of my neck.

“You really are just a dirty whore, huh? Think one blowjob will fix everything? Why shouldn’t I just throw you onto the street like the trash you are Bennjie?” Jared has his hand fisted in the hair at the base of my neck, forcing me to look up at him.

I melt at the sight of his eyes, mocha brown and dilated beyond explanation. I stare dreamily for a few seconds, feeling detached. Then suddenly the words come to me, clear and oddly simple.

“I love you daddy, please don’t throw me away.” I choke out. I try holding the tears back but the truth of my sudden confession makes it hard to. The fear of being abandoned is still there, but the slow shift of Jared’s hips gives me hope.

Jared’s eyes don’t betray anything and I gulp, uncomfortable. His hand is pushing my head into his groin and I comply, mouth pressing back against his package.

“I‘m sorry, so so sorry, please don’t be mad.” I’m slurring my already raspy and quiet words. They sound choked and desperate, though I was too far gone for anything more. I don’t know whether Jared could hear me but once the initial fear of giving into him was gone, I couldn’t stop talking.

“I’ll make you feel so good daddy, I’ll show you how much I love you.” I’m panting loudly, the words seem impossibly erotic murmured around the shape of Jared’s erection. It felt so good to speak after days of trying to repress my urges.

I didn’t know how I was going to do this, fingers struggling with Jared’s belt. The metal clanged against the ground as I pulled it from the straps.

I immediately pull down Jared’s pants. His cock is pressing up against his cotton briefs, long and heavy. I’ve touched Jared before, but he never trusted me not to bite.

I gently pull down Jared’s underwear, dick slapping onto my cheek. I purr happily, playing into the pet role easily. I was ignorant to fight with him when I was clearly made to be Jared’s filthy dog.

With that thought in mind, I open my mouth and suckle at the tip of Jared’s cock. He gives a loud growl, fingers tightening in the thick of my hair. I swirl my tongue around, flattening it against the bottom of the velvety skin.

I tuck my teeth and try moving forward to take more. Before I register what’s happening, Jared shoves my head down.

I make a muffled sound of protest, eyes widening as Jared’s thick cock slides surprisingly quickly into my abused throat. It’s one slick movement, the girth pushing apart my throat and fitting snugly in the passageway. I can’t breath, vision blurring as I struggle and push against Jared’s thighs.

My throat is reflexively swallowing around Jared’s cock and it feels like I’m about to turn inside out. Jared grunts, burying himself deeper in my mouth to feel me clench around all of him.

Right when I’m sure I’m about to pass out, Jared yanks me back. My head spins as his cock slides out of my mouth. His cock is covered in spit, lines of the vile fluid pulling from his length to my full lips.

Jared is flushed, eyes blazing and breath coming out in aggressive huffs. He looks down at me with a nasty grimace, spitting on my face.

I feel dizzy, staring up at him in confusion as the saliva lands on my cheek. My eyes are hooded and puffy and my hair is a ruffled mess. My mouth is dribbling vomit and copious amounts of saliva, saliva that tastes of bile and cock. My lips are slick and inviting, or I’d have to assume at least with the way Jared stares at them.

Jared pulls back his other arm and slaps me straight across my left cheek. My dazed look snaps and I try focusing my eyes, biting my lip weakly as tears burst free.

“Dirty ungrateful bitch. You don’t even deserve this, I should just let you fucking starve to death. I knew it wasn’t worth feeding you.” Jared yells, backhanding me across the other cheek. My stomach drops at the harsh words and tone. His sentiments are needling into my mind, making the voice in my head yell.

_‘You’re useless, do better!’ ‘You don’t deserve him.’ ‘This is why everyone you love leaves you.’_

My eyes widen and I shake from my core. I rush forward, determined to be the perfect pet.

“No! No, daddy please. I’ll be so good, please fuck my throat, fill me up with your cum.” Jared sneers at me, the side of his mouth pulled down in a perfectly practiced look of disappointment. He rolls his eyes and threads his fingers back into my hair.

I don’t wait for Jared to push me down, I drop my head and take him as far as I can. Before I can regret it and back out, Jared tips my head up and starts thrusting.

Jared’s cock is destructive, stretching the walls of my already raw throat. The unsavoury tastes are barely registerable. All I can focus on is the head splitting, barely bearable feeling of being ripped open and the animalistic noises Jared makes.

My eyes are watering and despite the terror and pain, the feeling of achievement wins over. I’d made Jared feel good, and really at the end of the day isn’t that what mattered?

Jared tenses and grips my hair and shoulder tightly. I can’t help but moan and roll my eyes back when the salty fluid gushes down my throat.

I don’t even have to swallow, my confused and beaten body lets the liquid flow into me. I’m shaking, stomach slightly indenting as I’m filled. It feels good to finally eat (drink?) something, my cramping stomach easing slightly.

Jared keeps me on his cock for a few more seconds, maybe a few minutes. I don’t recognize, body trembling as I fall into shaky submission.

When Jared pulls back, I rush forward and wrap my arms around his bare thighs. My mouth wraps around his wet, flaccid cock and I lick and suck on the tip.

“T-Thank you daddy, you tasted so good! I love drinking from you daddy.” I gasp, breathing deeply as my head slips lower to pull all of Jared’s cock into my mouth. The taste of cum lathers itself onto my tongue and I suck hard, panting as I try to coax out more.

“Greedy bitch— stop!” Jared yells out, shoe dragging as he rears his leg back to kick me in the stomach again.

I flinch, whimpering reflexively, but the hit never comes. Instead his foot settles in between my thighs and starts to rub.

I gasp loudly and let the cock slip out of my mouth, legs sliding open slightly. It’s different from the time before, Jared’s movements are still rough but also gentle enough to be enjoyable. I remember the collar around my throat and pant, tongue lolling. Jared smirks slightly, wrapping his fingers around my throat and lightly squeezing.

“Are you actually enjoying this? Acting like a bitch in heat?” He laughs out incredulously and I yip— _actually yip_ a confirmation as he speeds up his movements. His foot continues in circles and my stomach fills with pleasure, sharp and almost painful. I’m so caught up in the radiating bliss coming from my crotch I don’t even notice when Jared positions his soft dick on my tongue.

“You want more baby?” I’m losing my composure, falling into the feral mindset easily. My growls sound broken, throat bruised and dry. My hips are stuttering, mind slipping into a state of ecstasy at Jared’s sweet endearment. My muscles tense and my noises sound almost pained as I spread my legs further.

Jared takes that as a yes and laughs deeply, tipping my head back. His cock twitches twice and piss floods my mouth, far more and far quicker than the semen had. I can’t control it when I feel my cock twitch and cum fill my pants.

I shudder loudly, jaw hanging open as the acrid yellow liquid fills my mouth. At first my eyes prickled at the taste, but after the first swallow it’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever tasted, salty and strong. I feel myself floating away, gulping down the unending stream of hot piss as Jared empties into my mouth.

Jared eventually pulls back, shaking himself like he just took a quick slash. I’m sitting with my legs open, thighs shaking erratically. My shorts are stained with cum, wet and sticky as they stick to my legs. My stomach is full of piss and my bruises ache as it bulges. I’m completely ruined, frothing and drooling with a mouth full of cooling piss.

My stomach is trying to reject the strong and stinging liquid but it’s easily slipping down my useless, ruined throat. I can’t help but cry, body fighting as I try forcing myself to keep it down.

Jared reaches forward and snaps my jaw shut with a snarl, watching me struggle and grunt. I swallow it all with great effort, managing a weak closed mouth smile. Jaded lifts an eyebrow, angling my head closer to his crotch.

I take the hint and pull myself forward, gently pulling Jared’s soft cock into my mouth. I put a trembling hand on his hip, swirling my lips around the salty head in soft suckling motions.

“Fuck, you’re insatiable.” Jared hums, slipping his cock out of my warm mouth. I look up at Jared, dazed and confused. I’m panting, slightly yellow tinted spit dribbling from my chin and tongue.

Jared’s smile drops off and he stares down at me inquisitively, shoving two fingers into my pliant mouth. I barely register it, simply sucking on them. It’s hot and wet, my tongue slips out to lick around the digits. Drool is gathering in my mouth, flowing onto my chin.

“Holy fuck, I broke him.” Jared chuckles quietly and pulls his fingers out of my mouth, though I didn’t hear him. Thick spit lines pull from my lips as more drool slides down my face. My eyes were crossed, tongue swiping across my salty lips in search of more taste. I try reaching my head down to lick at my crotch, wet and sticky with cum. Jared’s face contorts at the animalistic act and he kicks me in the side.

I let out a soft noise, falling over. I’m not in the right mind to drag myself over to my area, I simply rag-doll on the cold tile floor. I stare up at the ceiling, tongue slipping out of my mouth. My fingers slip around my metal collar, the cold shiny alloy grounding against the onslaught of emotion. I pull and grab until my knuckles are white.

“ _Woof!_ ” I pant, a broken smile slipping onto my lips as my confused mind devolves. My fingers find their way inside of my mouth, salty with the taste of vomit and god knows what else. The taste of piss is still sharp on my tongue, my nose flooded with the scent.

Jared clicks a button on a remote and I feel a nerve frying shock drive through my body. I whimper and cry as I claw at the collar, trying desperately to pull it off. Shame rocks through me as I feel a new wet spot form on my groin.

I’m dizzy and my eyes cross as the pain fades away. I feel wet cotton pulled down my legs and slipped off. I shiver at the cool air suddenly blowing against my hips.

Jared reaches down and wraps his hand around my spent cock, slowly milking me. I try holding back my tears, sensitive and tired. He probes at my tip, rough thumb pulling back the inflamed skin. A weak spurt of piss shoots up along with my keening whimper. Jared lets go and slowly rubs his palm down my chest, wiping cum and piss onto me.

The last thing I saw before passing out is Jared smirking and pulling out his hard cock as another shock raked through my body.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts or kind words would be greatly appreciated! A simple kudos also means a lot <3


End file.
